


Love Shack

by rsadelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-01
Updated: 2000-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike asks Giles for a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: To Armelle for providing me with such a fun plot bunny.

"Giles, you have to help me," Spike said the instant the door opened. He looked as if he were about to collapse where he stood.

"Come in and sit down." Giles stepped back and waved Spike toward the couch. "I'll make you some tea. I know you don't need to drink, but sipping tea is very calming." Spike leaned his head back onto the back of the couch while Giles bustled about making tea. "Here. Careful, it's hot." Giles watched Spike sip his tea for a few minutes. "What's wrong?"

"You know Xander and I bought that house?" Spike waited for Giles to nod before continuing. "Well, he thought I was so comforting and caring"--the adjectives were said with a touch of horror--"that he took out an ad and had a sign made." Spike looked at Giles despairingly. "I now run Spike's Ark: A Home for the Lost and Lonely. It was all right at first, because it was just Xander and Harrison, who is this adorable boy from LA. Actually, it was great--two sweet, pretty boys and all the sex I could ever want. But then all sorts of people showed up--an ex-assassin in love with an FBI agent, an ex-thief in love with an ex-cop, a grad student in love with a cop, a nervous hacker in love with some sort of operative--and so many more boys who've been rejected by their lovers and need a place to stay for a while. I can't do it anymore!" Spike cried out. "Look at me! I'm a wreck! I'm using words like 'adorable' and 'sweet.' I've lost weight. I may have the stamina of a vampire, but even *I* can't keep up with their insatiable need for sex. They barely let me out to eat. Giles, you have to help me," Spike pleaded.

"Hmm." Giles leaned back to think. After a few moments, a slow smile crossed his face and he leaned forward. "Spike, I have a business proposition for you."

***

Spike woke up comfortably nestled in his lover's arms. He rolled over to kiss Xander lightly. "Morning, luv," he said, nuzzling Xander's neck.

"Good morning," Xander sighed happily.

"Come in," Spike called out to the knock on the door.

"Good morning, relatively speaking," Giles greeted them. "Blair's sleeping in a nice post-coital daze and he got several pages of his paper done today. He's decided to call it 'Sexual Habits of Modern Academics Living in Group Housing.' Harrison is working on his homework; he'll need to be tucked in later. Alex isn't home yet. He was going to see Mulder, so he'll either need some comforting or really rough sex when he gets back. Mac went back to his lover this afternoon. Hopefully it'll last this time. Birkoff's been working all day. Xander, you might want to check on him--he seems to respond to you best. And we're expecting a new arrival sometime soon. His name is Sano and don't be surprised if he's a little aggressive. He's a warrior." Giles smiled at Spike who was idly stroking Xander's hair. "And now I'm going to bed. Have a good night." Giles retreated to go to his own bed.

Spike stretched languidly and slowly got out of bed, extending a hand to help Xander up as well. "Let's go take care of our boys."


End file.
